kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
What does it take?
Gameplay Info Level: What does it take? Date/Time: Feburary 11, 2449, 9:29:59 pm and counting Place: Planet of Keros. Character: Pvt. James Connar Division: 7th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment Description *Objective: None *Characters **ODST **7th Human-Elite Ranger Regimen *Weather: Night, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay James Connar and he 7th Ranger-Elite Regiment land on the planet Keros. The ODST drop them off and they continue on. They reach a cave and settle in for the night. As most of the regiment get relaxed James is finally motivated to tell about his background. After his story they are ambushed by Ultranationalist soldiers. James sees that the team is tooken out as he is dragged out of the cave to a helicopter and knocked out. Transcript *''Game fades in to a ODST Pelican landing.'' *'ODST: "Landing."' *''The Pelican lands on the ground.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Lets go."' *'ODST Pilot: "Meet back here at 2200 Hours."' *''The team exit and start walking. Sgt. Jacob Price, Pvt. Daniel Scott, and 2 ODSTs also attend.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Where the hell are we? Also. Where are we going?"' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Keros. We need to find a hide-out for now."' *'Private James Connar: "Okay."' *''They make there way towards a cave.'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Here's a good spot."' *''They head inside and set up some firewood, light a fire and settle in by rolling out sleeping bags. As they set up they make two different camping sites just 15 feet from each other.'' *''James sits down with Pvt. Alner Chanaree, Sgt. Price, and Pvt. Scott.'' *'Pvt. Scott: "So...what's your story James?"' *'Sgt. Prive: "Yeah...what does it take to become the best."' *''Brian Bacon is heard at the other campsite yelling to James, "Not that your the best cause that's what I am." Others at Brians campsite are heard laughing.'' *'Private James Connar: "'Well. It starts with my father...He was with the Rangers before the Human-Covenant war started. Way before that." *'"Pvt. Scott: What happened?"' *'Private James Connar: "Honorable Discharged."' FLASHBACK *''Game flashes back to his father and a squad of rangers being thrown into a underground cell. A UNSC Commander approaches the cell.'' *'UNSC Commander: "You and your squad are finished. Your being replaced."' *'David Connar: "By who?!"' *'UNSC Commander: "By Spartans."' *'David Connar: "Wait you cant! -"' *''Before David could finish the UNSC Commander slams the cell door. Screen flashes back to campsite.' FLASH FORWARD *'Sgt. Price: "What else?"' *'Private James Connar: "He escaped...got married and settled in. Years later, when I was 18 he wanted me to go to college. So I decided to go and then dropped out...didn't like the idea...guess. Then, couple years later I'm pulled into this mess, cause some ass decides to start a fuckin pointless war for no reason.' *'Sgt. Price: "And?"' *'Private James Connar: "Before my dad died...he told me something important."' FLASHBACK *''David is seen in the hospital laying in bed with James and his mom by Davids side. James leans over. *'David Connar: "James...never stop believing in what you do. And never stop fighting. Commitment is a big part of what I am and what I believe. How committed are you to winning? How committed are you to being a good friend? To being trustworthy or successful? How committed are you to being a good father, a good teammate, a good role model? There's that moment every morning when you will look in the mirror: Are you committed, or are you not?...Lead the Rangers to victory son...and don't let anyone tear you down."' FLASH FORWARD *'James Connar:' (Pauses for a minute then says): He was always committed to doing the right thing...and that's what it takes...you have to be committed to what you do. With honor, dedication, integrity, and hard work...Like marriage you know.....Im never going to stop finding her..." *''Everyone is quiet after that. Then a few minutes later a noise is heard outside the can and everyone turns their head.'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: What was that?"' *'Commander Steve Ramirez:' (Whispers) "SH! Guys go check it out." *''Two ODSTs step outside with rifles in hand. They are immediately assaulted and killed as electric stun grenades are thrown into the cave shocking everyone. Ultranationalist soldiers rush into the cave.'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Aw shit...I can't move!"' *''The player (James) is dragged out of the cave. '' *'Private James Connar: "What the fuck are you doing!?"' *''Player witnesses the 7th Ranger Regiment getting bashed and knocked out. A helicopter lands and a soldier knocks the player out with the butt of his rifle. The screen flashes white and goes black with silence.'' Category:Levels